O truque mais hábil do sistema
O sistema tem realizado um truque nos pretensos revolucionários e rebeldes. O truque é tão belo que se fosse conscientemente planejado teríamos de admirá-lo por sua elegância quase matemática. 1. O que o sistema não é Vamos começar deixando claro o que o sistema não é. O sistema não é o presidente, seus assessores e funcionários, não é a polícia que maltrata os manifestantes, não é o diretor executivo das corporações multinacionais e não são os Frankensteins em seus laboratórios que criminosamente modificam os genes das formas de vida. Esses são servos do sistema, mas individualmente não constituem o sistema. Para essas pessoas na vida privada, os valores pessoais, individuais, atitudes, crenças e comportamento podem estar em significativo conflito com as necessidades do sistema. Ilustrando com um exemplo, o sistema exige o respeito pelos direitos de propriedade, no entanto, às vezes o roubo é cometido por diretores executivos, policiais, cientistas e políticos. (Ao falar de roubo não temos de nos limitar ao de objetos físicos. Podemos incluir todos os meios ilegais de aquisição de propriedade, como as fraudes de Imposto de Renda, aceitar subornos e qualquer outra forma de corrupção.) Mas não significa que o roubo seja parte do sistema pelo fato de diretores executivos, policiais, cientistas e políticos às vezes roubarem. Pelo contrário, quando um policial ou um político rouba algo ele está se rebelando contra a exigência do sistema pelo respeito a lei e à propriedade. No entanto, mesmo quando estão roubando, estas pessoas continuam a ser servos do sistema, desde que mantenham publicamente o seu apoio pela lei e a propriedade. Quaisquer atos ilegais cometidos por políticos, policiais, ou diretores executivos, enquanto indivíduos, como o roubo, o suborno, a corrupção, não fazem parte do sistema, mas são doenças dele. Quanto menos roubo houver, melhor será o funcionamento do sistema e é por isso que os servos e os promotores do sistema sempre defendem a obediência à lei em público mesmo que às vezes, em particular, acham conveniente quebrar a lei. Vejamos outro exemplo. Embora a polícia seja executora do sistema, a brutalidade policial não é parte do sistema. Quando policiais espancam um suspeito, eles não estão fazendo o trabalho do sistema, estão apenas deixando escapar sua própria raiva e hostilidade. O objetivo do sistema não é a brutalidade ou a expressão de raiva. O objetivo do sistema, no que se refere ao trabalho da polícia, é forçar a obediência às suas regras e fazê-lo com o mínimo possível de conflito, violência e má publicidade. Assim, do ponto de vista do sistema, o policial ideal é aquele que nunca se irrita, não usa violência mais do que o necessário e, na medida do possível, utiliza da manipulação ao invés da força para manter as pessoas sob controle. A brutalidade policial é apenas uma outra doença do sistema, não uma parte do sistema. Para provar, observe a atitude da mídia. A mídia quase universalmente condena a brutalidade policial. É claro que a atitude da mídia dominante representa, como regra geral, o consenso da opinião das classes poderosas da nossa sociedade do que é bom para o sistema. O que foi dito sobre roubo, corrupção e brutalidade policial aplica-se também a questões de discriminação e vitimização como o racismo, sexismo, homofobia, pobreza e exploração no trabalho. Esses todos são ruins para o sistema. Por exemplo, quanto mais os negros sentirem-se desprezados ou excluídos, mais provável é irem para a criminalidade e menos provável se educarem e seguirem carreiras que os tornarão úteis para o sistema. A tecnologia moderna, com seu rápido transporte de longa distância e seu rompimento com os modos de vida tradicionais levou a mistura de populações de modo que hoje pessoas de diferentes raças, nacionalidades, culturas e religiões têm de conviver e trabalhar lado a lado. Se as pessoas odiarem ou rejeitarem umas as outras com base na etnia, raça, religião, preferência sexual, etc., os conflitos resultantes interferirão com o funcionamento do sistema. Com exceção de algumas relíquias fossilizadas do passado, como Jesse Helms, os dirigentes do sistema sabem disso muito bem e é por isso que através das escolas e da mídia é ensinado a acreditar que o racismo, o sexismo, a homofobia etc., são males sociais a serem eliminados. Sem dúvida que alguns líderes do sistema, alguns políticos, cientistas e diretores executivos, acham em seu íntimo que o lugar da mulher é em casa ou que o homossexualismo e o casamento interracial são repugnantes. Mas mesmo se a maioria deles se sentirem dessa maneira, não significa que o racismo, o sexismo e a homofobia façam parte do sistema – não mais do que a existência do roubo entre os líderes significar que o rouba seja parte do sistema. Assim, como o sistema deve promover o respeito à lei e à propriedade para sua própria segurança, o sistema, pela mesma razão, também deve desencorajar o racismo e outras formas de vitimização. É por isso que o sistema, sem prejuízo de eventuais desvios particulares de membros da elite, é basicamente comprometido na supressão da discriminação e vitimização. Como evidência, veja novamente a atitude da mídia dominante. Apesar das tímidas dissidências ocasionais de alguns dos comentadores mais ousados e reacionários, a propaganda da mídia é esmagadoramente favorável a igualdade racial, de gênero, na aceitação da homossexualidade e do casamento interracial1. O sistema precisa de uma população mansa, pacífica, domesticada, dócil e obediente. Precisa evitar qualquer conflito ou perturbação que possa interferir com o bom funcionamento da máquina social. Além de suprimir as hostilidades dos grupos raciais, étnicos, religiosos e outros, também tem de suprimir, ou explorar em benefício próprio, todas as outras tendências que podem levar à perturbação ou desordem, como o machismo, os impulsos agressivos e qualquer inclinação para a violência. Naturalmente, os tradicionais antagonismos raciais e étnicos morrem lentamente, o machismo, a agressividade e os impulsos violentos não são facilmente reprimíveis e as atitudes em relação ao sexo e identidade de gênero não se transformam da noite para o dia. Portanto, há muitos que resistem a essas mudanças e o sistema é confrontado com o problema de superar essa resistência2. 2. Como o sistema explora o impulso para rebelião Na sociedade moderna somos todos cercados por uma densa rede de normas e regulamentos. Estamos à mercê de grandes organizações como empresas, governos, sindicatos, universidades, igrejas, partidos políticos e em consequência disso somos impotentes. Como resultado da servidão, impotência e outras indignidades impostas pelo sistema, há uma frustração generalizada que leva a um impulso de rebelião. E é aqui onde o sistema realiza seu truque mais hábil: através de um brilhante movimento de mão ele direciona a rebelião em seu próprio benefício. Muitas pessoas não compreendem as raízes da sua própria frustração, disso resultando uma revolta sem rumo. Eles sabem que querem se rebelar, mas não sabem contra o que se rebelar. O sistema, por sorte, é capaz de atender essas necessidades proporcionando-lhes uma lista de estereotipadas queixas-padrão para se rebelarem: racismo, homofobia, questões das mulheres, pobreza, exploração no trabalho... Todo o saco de roupas-sujas das lutas “ativistas”. Um grande número de pretensos rebeldes mordem a isca. Na luta contra o sexismo, o racismo, etc., etc., estão apenas trabalhando para o sistema. E apesar disso, eles imaginam que estão se rebelando contra o sistema. Como isto é possível? Em primeiro lugar, até os anos 1950 o sistema ainda não estava comprometido com a igualdade para negros, mulheres e homossexuais, portanto, a ação em prol dessas causas era realmente uma forma de rebelião. Como consequência, essas causas passaram a ser convencionalmente consideradas como causas rebeldes. Elas atualmente mantêm esse status como uma simples questão de tradição, isto é, porque cada geração rebelde imita as gerações anteriores. Em segundo lugar, há ainda um número significativo de pessoas, como indiquei anteriormente, que resistem às mudanças sociais que o sistema requer e algumas destas pessoas ainda são figuras de autoridade, como policiais, juízes ou políticos. Estes reacionários fornecem um alvo para os pretensos rebeldes, alguém contra quem se rebelarem. Comentaristas como Rush Limbaugh, vociferando contra os ativistas, ajudam no processo: Os ativistas ao verem que irritaram alguém, reforçam a ilusão de que estão se rebelando. Em terceiro lugar, a fim de entrarem em conflitos, mesmo com a maioria dos dirigentes do sistema aceitando plenamente as mudanças sociais que o sistema exige, os pretensos rebeldes mostram raiva exagerada sobre assuntos triviais e insistem em soluções que vão além do que os dirigentes do sistema consideram prudente. Por exemplo, exigem o pagamento de indenizações aos negros e muitas vezes se enfurecem com qualquer crítica a um grupo minoritário, não importando o quão prudente e razoável seja a crítica. Desta forma, os ativistas são capazes de manter a ilusão de estarem se rebelando contra o sistema. Mas a ilusão é um absurdo. Agitação contra o racismo, o sexismo, a homofobia e afins não constituem uma rebelião contra o sistema, mais do que a agitação contra a disputa política e a corrupção. Aqueles que trabalham contra a corrupção não estão se rebelando, mas atuando como agentes do sistema: Eles estão ajudando a manter os políticos obedientes às regras do sistema. Aqueles que trabalham contra o racismo, sexismo e homofobia estão igualmente agindo como aplicadores do sistema: Eles ajudam o sistema suprimir o desvio racista, sexista, homofóbico e atitudes que causam problemas para o sistema. Mas os ativistas não atuam apenas como aplicadores do sistema, também servem como uma espécie de pára-raios, que protege o sistema ao afastarem o ressentimento público para longe do sistema e de suas instituições. Por exemplo, há várias razões pelo qual foi vantajoso para o sistema ter as mulheres fora de casa e no trabalho. Se o sistema, há cinqüenta anos, como representado pelo governo ou pela mídia, tivesse começado do nada uma campanha destinada a tornar socialmente aceitável que mulheres centralizassem suas vidas na carreira e não em casa, a natural resistência humana a mudanças teria causado um generalizado ressentimento público. O que realmente aconteceu foi que as alterações foram lideradas por feministas radicais, direcionadas a uma distância segura pelas instituições do sistema. O ressentimento dos membros mais conservadores da sociedade era dirigido principalmente contra as feministas mais radicais, do que contra o sistema e suas instituições, porque as alterações patrocinadas pelo sistema pareciam lentas e moderadas se comparadas com as soluções mais radicais defendidas pelas feministas e, mesmo estas mudanças relativamente lentas, foram vistas como tendo sido forçadas por pressão dos radicais. Assim, em poucas palavras, o truque mais hábil do sistema é o seguinte: (A) Por razões de sua própria eficiência e segurança, o sistema precisa trazer mudanças sociais profundas e radicais para conciliar com as novas condições resultantes do progresso tecnológico. (B) A frustração da vida sob estas circunstâncias impostas pelo sistema conduz a impulsos rebeldes. © Impulsos rebeldes são cooptados pelo sistema a serviço das mudanças sociais que ele exige; ativistas se “rebelam” contra valores antigos e ultrapassados que já não servem para o sistema e em favor de novos valores que o sistema precisa que aceitemos. (D) Desta maneira, os impulsos rebeldes que de outra forma seriam perigosos para o sistema recebem um escape que não é apenas inofensivo, mas útil ao sistema. (E) Muito do ressentimento público resultante da imposição de mudanças sociais é removido do sistema e suas instituições e é dirigido para os radicais que lideram as mudanças sociais. É claro que este truque não foi antecipadamente planejado pelos dirigentes do sistema, que sequer estão conscientes de um truque ter sido realizado. A forma como ele funciona é mais ou menos assim: Ao decidir que posição tomar sobre qualquer assunto, os editores, publicitários e proprietários dos meios de comunicação devem, consciente ou inconscientemente, considerar vários fatores. Eles devem considerar como os seus leitores ou espectadores vão reagir ao divulgado sobre um assunto, devem considerar como seus anunciantes, seus colegas na mídia e outras pessoas poderosas irão reagir e devem considerar o efeito na segurança do sistema do que publicarem ou transmitirem. Normalmente estas considerações práticas superam qualquer sentimento pessoal que possam ter sobre o assunto. São variados os sentimentos pessoais dos líderes da mídia, anunciantes e outras pessoas poderosas. Eles podem ser liberais ou conservadores, religiosos ou ateus. O único terreno comum e universal entre os líderes é o seu comprometimento com o sistema, sua segurança e seu poder. Portanto, dentro dos limites impostos pelo o que o público está disposto a aceitar, o principal fator determinante do divulgado pelos meios de comunicação é um consenso de opinião, entre os líderes da mídia e outras pessoas poderosas, do que seja bom para o sistema. Então, quando um editor ou outros líderes da mídia decidem qual atitude tomar sobre um movimento ou uma causa, o primeiro pensamento é saber o que há no movimento que seja bom ou ruim para o sistema. Talvez ele diga para si mesmo que sua decisão tenha motivações morais, filosóficas ou religiosas, mas é um fato observável que, na prática, a segurança do sistema tem prioridade sobre todos os outros fatores ao determinar a atitude da mídia. Por exemplo, se um editor de revista de notícias observa os movimentos da milícia, ele pode ou não simpatizar pessoalmente com algumas das reivindicações e objetivos, mas ele também vê que haverá um forte consenso, entre seus anunciantes e colegas na mídia, de que os movimentos da milícia são potencialmente perigosos para o sistema e, portanto, devem ser desencorajados. Ele sabe que, sob estas circunstâncias, sua revista deve tomar uma atitude negativa em relação ao movimento da milícia. A atitude negativa da mídia provavelmente é parte da razão pela qual o movimento das milícias enfraquece. Quando o mesmo editor observa o feminismo radical, ele vê que algumas das soluções mais extremas seriam perigosas para o sistema, mas ele também vê que o feminismo tem muito de útil ao sistema. As participações das mulheres no mundo técnico e empresarial integram melhor elas e suas famílias no sistema. Seus talentos estão a serviço do sistema em questões técnicas e de negócios. A ênfase feminista pelo fim da violência doméstica e estupro também atende às necessidades do sistema, já que o estupro e o abuso, assim como outras formas de violência, são perigosos para o sistema. Talvez o mais importante: o editor reconhece que a lástima, a falta de sentido do trabalho doméstico moderno e o isolamento social da dona de casa moderna podem levar a muitas mulheres grave frustração, frustração esta que causará problemas para o sistema a menos que seja permitido às mulheres um escape em carreiras no mundo técnico e empresarial. Mesmo que este editor seja um machista, que pessoalmente se sinta mais confortável com as mulheres numa posição subalterna, ele sabe que o feminismo, pelo menos em uma forma relativamente moderada, é bom para o sistema. Ele sabe que sua postura editorial deve ser favorável com o feminismo moderado ou enfrentará a desaprovação de seus anunciantes e outras pessoas poderosas. É por isso que a atitude da mídia tem sido geralmente de apoio ao feminismo moderado, misturado ao feminismo radical e constantemente hostil somente com as posições feministas mais extremas. Através deste processo os movimentos rebeldes que são perigosos para o sistema estão sujeitos a propaganda negativa, enquanto que os movimentos rebeldes que se acreditam úteis para o sistema são cautelosamente incentivados na mídia. A inconsciente absorção da mídia e da propaganda influencia os pretensos rebeldes a se “rebelarem” de modo a servir os interesses do sistema. Os intelectuais universitários também desempenham um papel importante na realização do truque do sistema. Embora apreciem se imaginarem pensadores independentes, os intelectuais (com exceções individuais) são o grupo atual mais sobressocializado, mais conformista, mais manso, mais domesticado, mais mimado, dependente e fraco. Como resultado, seu impulso para rebelião é particularmente forte. Mas porque são incapazes de pensamento independente para eles é impossível a rebelião real. Como consequência, são os bobos do truque do sistema, que lhes permite irritar as pessoas e apreciarem a ilusão de rebelião sem jamais desafiar os valores fundamentais do sistema. Por serem professores dos jovens os intelectuais universitários estão em posição de ajudar o sistema a desempenhar o seu truque nos jovens, o que fazem ao direcionar os impulsos dos jovens rebeldes para as metas normatizadas e estereotipadas: o racismo, o colonialismo, as questões das mulheres, etc. Os jovens que não são estudantes universitários aprendem, através da mídia ou através do contato pessoal, as questões de “justiça social” dos estudantes rebeldes e os imitam. Desse modo, uma cultura juvenil se desenvolve em um modo estereotipado de rebelião que se espalha através da imitação dos seus pares – tal como os penteados, estilos, roupas e outras modas difundidas através da imitação. 3. O truque não é perfeito O truque do sistema, naturalmente, não funciona perfeitamente. Nem todas as posições adotadas pela comunidade “ativista” são consistentes com as necessidades do sistema. Neste contexto, algumas das dificuldades mais importantes que o sistema lida estão relacionadas com o conflito entre os dois tipos de propaganda que este tem que usar: propaganda de agitação e propaganda de integração3. A propaganda de integração é o principal mecanismo de socialização na sociedade moderna. É a propaganda projetada para incutir nas pessoas atitudes, crenças, valores e hábitos para serem ferramentas do sistema seguras e úteis. Ela ensina as pessoas a reprimir ou sublimar permanentemente os impulsos emocionais que são perigosos para o sistema. Seu foco está nas atitudes de longo prazo e valores mais profundos de ampla aplicabilidade, ao invés de atitudes específicas e questões momentâneas. A propaganda de agitação joga com as emoções das pessoas em situações específicas em vigor de modo a trazer a tona certas atitudes ou comportamentos. Ao invés de ensinar as pessoas a suprimirem perigosos impulsos emocionais, visa estimular certas emoções para fins bem definidos, em momentos determinados. O sistema precisa de uma população ordenada, dócil, cooperativa, passiva e dependente. Acima de tudo de uma população não-violenta uma vez que requer do governo o monopólio no uso da força física. Por esta razão a propaganda de integração precisa nos ensinar a ficarmos horrorizados, assustados e chocados com a violência, para que não a usemos mesmo quando com muita raiva. (Por “violência” nos referimos a agressões físicas em seres humanos.) De maneira geral, a propaganda de integração tem de nos ensinar valores mansos e suaves que enfatizam a não-agressividade, interdependência e cooperação. Por outro lado, em contextos específicos para alcançar seus próprios objetivos, o próprio sistema considera útil ou necessário recorrer à métodos brutais e agressivos. A guerra é o exemplo mais óbvio. Em tempo de guerra o sistema depende da propaganda de agitação: Para obter aprovação pública a uma ação militar ele joga com as emoções das pessoas para torná-las assustadas e com raiva de inimigos reais ou imaginários. Nesta situação há um conflito entre a propaganda de integração e a propaganda de agitação. Aqueles dos quais os valores mais mansos e a aversão à violência têm sido mais profundamente incutidos não são facilmente convencidos a aprovar uma sangrenta operação militar. Aqui o truque do sistema, em certa medida, sai pela culatra. Os ativistas que se “rebelaram” todo o tempo em favor dos valores da propaganda de integração, continuam a fazê-lo durante a guerra. Eles se opõem ao esforço de guerra, não apenas por ser violenta, mas por ser “racista”, “colonialista”, “imperialista”, etc., todos contrários aos valores suaves e mansos ensinados pela propaganda de integração. O truque do sistema também sai pela culatra quando o assunto é o tratamento dos animais. Muitos, inevitavelmente, estendem aos animais os valores suaves e a aversão à violência que lhes é ensinada no que diz respeito aos seres humanos. Eles se horrorizam com o abate de animais para carne e outras práticas prejudiciais aos animais, tais como a redução das galinhas a meras produtoras de ovos, mantidas em pequenas gaiolas ou na utilização de animais em experimentos científicos. A oposição aos maus-tratos de animais pode ser útil para o sistema, até certo ponto: porque uma dieta vegana é mais eficiente em termos de utilização de recursos do que uma carnívora, o veganismo, se amplamente adotado, contribuirá no alivio do fardo colocado sobre os recursos limitados da Terra pelo crescimento da população humana. Mas a insistência dos ativistas pelo fim do uso de animais em experiências científicas está diretamente em conflito com as necessidades do sistema, uma vez que, para o futuro próximo, não é provável existir algum substituto viável para os animais como objetos de pesquisa. Igualmente, o fato de o truque do sistema falhar algumas vezes não o impede de ser um dispositivo extraordinariamente eficaz, como um todo, em transformar impulsos rebeldes em vantagem do sistema. É preciso reconhecer que o truque aqui descrito não é o único fator determinante na direção em que os impulsos rebeldes tomam em nossa sociedade. Muitas pessoas sentem-se fracas e impotentes (pela boa razão de que o sistema realmente nos torna fracos e impotentes) e, portanto, obsessivamente identificadas com as vítimas, os fracos e oprimidos. Essa é parte da razão pelo qual as questões de vitimização tornaram-se o padrão de questões ativistas, como o racismo, o sexismo, a homofobia e neo-colonialismo. 4. Um exemplo Tenho comigo um livro de antropologia4, em que noto vários bons exemplos da maneira em que os intelectuais universitários na sociedade moderna ajudam o sistema em seu truque disfarçando conformidade como crítica. O mais bonito destes exemplos é encontrado nas páginas 132-36, onde o autor cita de modo “adaptado” um artigo de um Rhonda Kay Williamson, uma pessoa intersexual (isto é, uma pessoa que nasce com características físicas masculinas e femininas). Williamson afirma que os índios americanos não só aceitavam pessoas intersexuais, mas especialmente os valorizavam5. Ela contrasta esta atitude com a atitude euro-americana, o qual ela identifica com a atitude de que seus próprios pais sobre ela. Williamson foi maltratada cruelmente pelos seus pais. Eles a desprezavam pela sua condição intersexual. Diziam-na que ela foi “amaldiçoada e entregue ao diabo” e a levaram para igrejas carismáticas para expulsarem o “demônio” dela. Ela ainda recebeu guardanapos para “tossir o demônio”. Mas é obviamente ridículo equiparar isso com a moderna atitude euro-americana. Pode ser próxima a atitude euro-americana de há 150 anos, mas hoje em dia quase todo o educador, psicólogo, sacerdote ou membro superior do clero, ficaria horrorizado com esse tipo de tratamento de uma pessoa intersexual. A mídia nunca sonharia apresentar esse tratamento favoravelmente. Os atuais americanos de classe média podem não aceitar a condição intersexual como os índios, mas poucos deixariam de reconhecer a crueldade do tratamento de Williamson. Os pais de Williamson obviamente eram desvios, malucos religiosos cujas atitudes e crenças estavam fora dos valores do sistema. Desse modo, ao apresentar uma crítica da moderna sociedade euro-americana, Williamson estava realmente atacando os desvios minoritários e culturalmente atrasados que ainda não se adaptaram aos valores dominantes da América atual. Haviland, autor do livro, na página 12 retrata a antropologia cultural como iconoclasta, desafiando os pressupostos da moderna sociedade ocidental. Isto é tão contrário a verdade que seria engraçado se não fosse tão patético. O dominante da antropologia americana moderna é desprezível subserviente aos valores e pressupostos do sistema. Quando os atuais antropólogos fingem desafiar os valores de sua sociedade, geralmente questionam apenas valores antigos, obsoletos e ultrapassados, mantidos por ninguém, a não ser os desvios e retardatários que não acompanharam as mudanças culturais que o sistema exige de nós. Isso é muito bem ilustrado pelo uso do artigo de Williamson e representa a inclinação geral do livro de Haviland. Haviland joga com fatos etnográficos que ensina seus leitores lições de politicamente correto, mas ele subestima ou omite totalmente os fatos etnográficos que são politicamente incorretos. Assim, enquanto ele cita Williamson para enfatizar a aceitação das pessoas intersexuais pelos índios ele não menciona, por exemplo, que entre muitas tribos indígenas, as mulheres que cometiam adultério tinham o nariz cortado6, enquanto que nenhuma punição era infligida a homens adúlteros; ou que entre os índios Crow se um guerreiro fosse atingido por um estranho tinha que matar imediatamente o ofensor, senão ele ficaria irremediavelmente desonrado aos olhos de sua tribo7; Haviland nem discutiu o habitual uso da tortura pelos índios do leste dos Estados Unidos8. É claro que fatos dessa natureza representam a violência, o machismo, a discriminação de gênero e, portanto, são incompatíveis com os valores atuais do sistema e costumam ser censurados como politicamente incorretos. Mas não duvido de que Haviland seja perfeitamente sincero em sua crença de que os antropólogos desafiam as suposições da sociedade ocidental. A capacidade de auto-ilusão dos intelectuais universitários facilmente se estica tão longe. Para concluir, quero deixar claro que não estou sugerindo que seja bom cortar o nariz para o adultério ou que qualquer outro abuso de mulheres deva ser tolerado, nem quero ver ninguém desprezado ou rejeitado por ser intersexual ou por causa de sua raça, religião, orientação sexual, etc., etc., etc. Mas atualmente em nossa sociedade estas questões são, no máximo, problemas de reforma. O truque mais hábil do sistema consiste em converter poderosos impulsos rebeldes a serviço destas modestas reformas que de outra forma tomariam uma direção revolucionária. Notas 1 Mesmo a análise mais superficial da mídia de massa, nos modernos países industrializados ou mesmo em países que apenas aspiram à modernidade, confirma que o sistema é comprometido com a eliminação da discriminação em matéria de religião, raça, sexo, orientação sexual, etc, etc, etc. Seria fácil encontrar milhares de exemplos que ilustram isso, mas aqui podemos citar apenas três, de três países diferentes. Estados Unidos: “Mostra Pública de Afeto”, USA News & World Report, 09 de setembro de 2002, páginas 42-43. Este artigo fornece um bom exemplo de como a propaganda funciona. Toma uma posição ostensivamente objetiva ou neutra sobre uniões homossexuais, dando algum espaço para as opiniões daqueles que se opõem a aceitação pública da homossexualidade. Mas quem lê o artigo, com o seu tratamento distintamente simpático a um casal homossexual, terá a impressão de que a aceitação da homossexualidade é desejável e, a longo prazo, inevitável. Particularmente importante é a fotografia do casal homossexual em questão: Um par fisicamente atraente foi selecionado e foi fotografado atraentemente. Ninguém com um mínimo de compreensão da propaganda pode deixar de ver que o artigo constitui propaganda a favor da aceitação da homossexualidade. E tenha em mente que os USA News & World Report é uma revista de centro-direita. Rússia: “Putin denuncia intolerância”, The Denver Post, 26 de julho de 2002, página 16A. “Moscou, o presidente Vladimir Putin criticou veementemente o preconceito racial e religioso na quinta-feira, ‘Se deixarmos essa bactéria chauvinista de intolerância nacional ou religiosa se desenvolver, vamos arruinar o país’, disse Putin em declarações reproduzidas com destaque na televisão russa, na noite de quinta-feira”. Etc, etc. México: “Persiste Racismo contra indígenas” (“O racismo contra os povos indígenas persiste”), El Sol de Mexico, 11 de janeiro de 2002, página 1/B. Legenda de foto: “Apesar dos esforços em dar dignidade ao povo indígena de nosso país, eles continuam a sofrer discriminação...”. O artigo relata os esforços dos bispos do México em combater a discriminação, mas diz que os bispos querem “purificar” os costumes indígenas a fim de libertar as mulheres de seu status tradicional de qualidade inferior. El Sol de México tem a reputação de ser um jornal de centro-direita. Qualquer um que quiser pegar o problema pode multiplicar por mil os exemplos. A evidência de que o próprio sistema é empenhado em eliminar a discriminação e vitimização é tão óbvia e tão grande que não da para imaginar porque os radicais acreditam que a luta contra estes males é uma forma de rebelião. Só se pode atribuir a um fenômeno bem conhecido dos propagandistas profissionais: As pessoas tendem a bloquear, a não perceber ou recordar informações que entram em conflito com sua ideologia. Veja o artigo interessante, "Propaganda", em The New Encyclopædia Britannica, Volume 26, Macropædia, 15ª edição, 1997, p. 171-79, especificamente a página 176. 2 Nesta seção eu disse algo sobre o que o sistema não é, mas não disse o que o sistema é. Um amigo meu indicou que isso pode deixar o leitor perplexo, então eu acho melhor explicar que, para efeitos deste artigo, não é necessário ter uma definição precisa do que o sistema é. Eu não pensaria em alguma forma de definir o sistema em uma única e bem-definida frase e eu não quero quebrar a continuidade do trabalho e com uma longa, desajeitado, e desnecessário digressão abordando a questão do que o sistema é, então deixei essa pergunta sem resposta. Não acho que a minha falta de resposta prejudicará gravemente a compreensão do leitor sobre o ponto que eu quero fazer neste artigo. 3 Os conceitos de “propaganda de integração” e “propaganda de agitação” são discutidos por Jacques Ellul, em seu livro Propaganda, pub. Alfred A. Knopf 1965. 4 Haviland, W. A., Cultural Anthropology, 9 Ed Harcourt Brace & Company, 1999. 5 Presumo que esta afirmação é preciso. Isso certamente reflete a atitude navajo. Ver Gladys A. Reichard, Navaho Religion: A Study of Symbolism, Princeton University Press, 1990, page 141. Este livro foi publicado originalmente em 1950, bem antes de a antropologia Americana ser imensamente politizada, então não vejo motivo para ver tal informação como um caso à parte. 6 Isto é bem conhecido. Ver, e.g., Angie Debo, Geronimo: The Man, His Time, His Place, University of Oklahoma Press, 1976, página 225; Thomas B. Marquis (interpreter), Wooden Leg: A Warrior Who Fought Custer, Bison Books, University of Nebraska Press, 1967, página 97; Stanley Vestal, Sitting Bull, Champion of the Sioux: A Biography, University of Oklahoma Press, 1989, página 6; The New Encyclopædia Britannica, Vol. 13, Macropædia, 15th Edition, 1997, artigo “American Peoples, Native”, página 380. 7 Russell, Osborne, Journal of a Trapper, Bison Books edition, página 147. 8 O uso da tortura por índios do oeste dos EUA é bem conhecido. Ver, e.g., Clark Wissler, Indians of the United States, Revised Edition, Anchor Books, Random House, New York, 1989, páginas 131, 140, 145, 165,282; Joseph Campbell, The Power of Myth, Anchor Books, Random House, New York, 1988, página 135; The New Encyclopædia Britannica, Vol. 13, Macropædia, 15th Edition, 1997, o artigo “American Peoples, Native”, page 385; James Axtell, The Invasion Within: The Contest of Cultures in Colonial North America, Oxford University Press, 1985, citação de página não disponível. título original: "The System's Neatest Trick" do livro: "The Road to Revolution"